The present invention relates to connector assemblies, particularly connectors including fittings used to connect angled arranged members.
Fittings or brackets for connecting two or more members are generally known. When intended to connect to surfaces that are generally orthogonal to each other, such fittings/brackets are often generally L-shaped. In certain applications in which weight is an important consideration, such as the aircraft industry, the fittings may be made of a composite material of fibers embedded within resin. However, as such materials are typically much stronger in compression versus tension, a designer must ensure that such a fitting is not subject to tensile loading of a magnitude that causes failure of the fitting.